Unification
by The-OC-RoXmySoX
Summary: The fab four are in college now,what will happen when their lives get, as usual, spun out of control? RM and SS
1. Default Chapter

I don't own the OC, but if I did I would have sex with Ben McKenzie every night.  
  
It was noon on Saturday, and both Ryan and Seth were still sound asleep in their UNC dorm room when Marissa walked in.  
  
"Ry? Ryan? RYAN!" she yelled. "Wake up!"  
  
"Ok, ok" he grumbled back.  
  
"Ris, why are you waking me up this early on a Saturday baby?"  
  
"BECAUSE out plane for Newport leaves in 2 ½ hours and you haven't even started packing!"  
  
Shit, he thought. Jimmy and Julie's re-engagement party was tomorrow afternoon.  
  
Marissa stormed out of their room across the hall to the one that she shared with Summer. Summer too was still asleep but that was ok because she didn't have to be "on a fucking plane and two hours" Marissa screamed as she walked in, finishing the sentence that was meant for Ryan.  
  
"Coop, what the hell? Summer asked.  
  
"Ryan wasn't even awake," she answered.  
  
"Oh" she muttered, and went back to sleep.  
  
Marissa had been ignoring her beeping cell phone all morning, thinking that it was her mother still making sure that her and Ryan would be there this evening. However, she decided to pick it up and listen to the 4 voicemails she had.  
  
They were all from Ryan. Each one had a separate phrase, the first "Happy 4 year anniversary sweetheart", the second "I'm so glad we're still together", the third "I love you so much Marissa", and the last "Will you promise yourself to me?"  
  
She dropped the phone, yelling at Summer to wake up again.  
  
"SUMMER! SUM! SUMMER!" she screamed.  
  
"What Marissa? What do you want?"  
  
"Ryan asked me to promise myself to him!  
  
"Wow Marissa, that's great-but what happened to you breaking up with him?  
  
"Oh, that" she replied. "See that was just a misunderstanding...It's totally over now.  
  
Yeah right, she thought. She'd have to listen to a nagging Ryan on the plane for 7 hours about the mistake she'd made. But maybe he'd forgotten...no wait SHIT! She'd forgotten.  
  
She'd forgotten. She'd forgotten their anniversary. She was supposed to meet him last night so they could go down to Charlotte for dinner. FUCK! She thought. How could she have forgotten?  
  
She knew how. Spending the night with her guy on the side, that's how. She loved Ryan, she really did. But he was more into the romantic stuff than the sex and a girl just has to fulfill her needs.  
  
She knew her and Ryan's night would've been amazing. She'd been looking forward to it for weeks, ever since he'd spilled his plans to her. Now she had missed it for sex with some stupid guy.  
  
Needless to say, Ryan still halfway asleep was pretty pissed off. He knew where she was. He couldn't believe that she had accused him of cheating when Summer fell asleep with him. Summer had needed help, and Seth wasn't there. So Ryan just held her while she cried until they both fell asleep.  
  
Marissa was furious. She hadn't talked to either of them for a week, not until Ryan had 10 dozen roses delivered to where she worked as an intern at Chanel. She drove down to Charlotte almost every weekend and stayed in the apartment Ryan had gotten her in the heart of the South side.  
  
Marissa had begged Ryan to forgive her when she learned about what really happened, but he said that now trust was going to be an issue again. When Marissa learned this, she threatened breakup and went back to Newport for a few days to clear her head, even though she wound up staying in Ryan's pool house. But that was all over now, at least Ryan thought it would be after last night...but last night never happened. And now he didn't know what to expect out of their relationship, and was about to wake up Seth and ask him when Marissa walked in 


	2. Discoveries

Thanks for the reviews so far! Happy reading!  
  
"Ryan" Marissa sobbed. "Ryan?"  
  
He didn't answer her. He loved Marissa very much, but how could he be with a girl who was cheating on him? She didn't even know that he knew.  
  
"Ryan, I need to tell you something really important," she cried.  
  
"Ok, come sit here, I'll talk to you." As mad as Ryan was, he couldn't ever be mean to Marissa.  
  
"I guess you noticed that I never came last night. I guess you left those messages before I didn't show."  
  
He nodded in response  
  
"Well, I was with Chad." She inhaled deeply. "I've been sleeping with him for a couple months now. But I need you to know that there was never anything there. It was just sex, Ryan I promise. I know you're mad at me and all, but I really am sorry."  
  
"Marissa, I love you so much. But after everything that's happened recently, I don't know if I can be with you anymore."  
  
Marissa nodded and smiled sadly "I understand" she said as she moved to get up.  
  
"However," Ryan continued, "I'm willing to see what happens. If you really want to be with me Marissa, we need to start back at square one. I am breaking up with you. However, I won't date other girls, and I expect you not to date any other guys. We'll see how this works for at least a few weeks. You're going to go to Newport by yourself, unless you want to take Summer. When you get back, we'll discuss us getting back together.  
  
Marissa nodded, thanking him.  
  
"I still love you Marissa. Everything will work out, you'll see." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Marissa smiled back and then walked out saying that she'd give him a call when she was safe in Newport.  
  
Ryan then lay back down and fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Summer had woken up and was about to call Seth. She dialed his number and got his voice mail. She left a message, saying that she was going to go out to IHOP and get some breakfast and when she came back he better be ready to take her to the mall.  
  
Seth had woken up during Ryan and Marissa's conversation but pretended to be asleep while the two were talking. Ryan handled that well, he thought. If Summer had cheated on him, he would have a rage blackout of his own.  
  
As soon as he knew that Ryan was really asleep, Seth picked up his phone. He figured that Summer had left him at least half a dozen voicemails since they parted last night. He was surprise to find only tow, one from his parents just calling to check in, and the other from Summer saying she was going to breakfast.  
  
Seth knew that he'd better get up, because IHOP was just down the street, and Summer was a fast eater.  
  
He jumped in the shower, and as soon as he was out and dressed, Summer was there. She was sitting on Ryan's bed, trying to comfort him about Marissa.  
  
"She really loves you, Ry. She'd just really confused right now with all this stuff about her parents and school and the internship and everything. I know you did the right thing by taking a break from her. In a month you guys will be all over each other again, I promise."  
  
Ryan nodded, thanked her, and then walked past Seth to take a shower of his own.  
  
"Hey Sum," Seth called.  
  
"Oh, hey Cohen, we have to leave, like now."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
After making sure that Ryan couldn't hear them and Marissa wasn't about to walk in Summer told Seth what was going on.  
  
"Yeah, I heard them talking," Seth answered once Summer was done.  
  
"Okay, so you know the drill. Operation RyRissa has got to start happening, and it has to start happening now. Now come with me to find Marissa so we can get to her before she leaves for the weekend."  
  
Seth immediately obeyed, and walked out behind Summer.  
  
Seth and Summer had been everywhere. Neither could find Marissa, and she wouldn't answer her cell. Summer told Seth that she was going to the bathroom, but then she froze.  
  
"Marissa?" she called out weakly. 


	3. silent prayers

"SETH!" Summer screamed. "Call 911, hurry!"

Seth knew better than to ask questions and immediately grabbed his cell and dialed.

"911" the operator said

"Yeah, I'm at the Franklin dorms at Chapel Hill, and I need an ambulance right away."

"okay, remain calm sir, one will be on it's way shortly"

"Thanks" said Seth, and hung up the phone.

"Coop?" Summer asked? "Coop, can you hear me?"

Marissa was lying on the cold tile on the bathroom floor, she had a bottle of vodka beside her and a razor blade was lying next to her. When Summer noticed the blade, she again screamed for Seth, but he was still on the phone with 911.

Summer gathered her courage, knowing tat she would have to look at Marissa's wrists for herself.

"Oh thank god" Summer thought.

Marissa had only a few small cut marks, and was barely bleeding.

"The alcohol must have knocked her out first" Summer thought. "Thank god it did."

Back in Ryan and Seth's dorm room, Ryan was just getting out of the shower. He could sense that something was wrong. He just had a way of knowing when Marissa was in trouble, and he knew that she needed him, and needed him now.

At that moment, Seth came bursting into the room.

"Ryan? RYAN?" Seth screamed

"I'm coming" he answered, already knowing somewhat what was going on.

"I don't really know what's going on, I called 911 and then ran to get you, Summer is in there with her." Seth filled Ryan in as they dashed to the girl's dorm.

The paramedics had arrived by the time Ryan and Seth had entered the bathroom, and Ryan's eyes began to water as her saw Marissa's beautiful and fragile body being put on a stretcher.

"I'm her brother" Ryan lied, because he knew that was the only way he was going to be able to go in the ambulance with her.

"Yeah?" the paramedic questioned "Well your sister here should be ok, but she fell and hit her head on the sink when she passed out. There's a good chance she won't remember you."

Ryan didn't care if Marissa remembered him or not at the moment, all he wanted was fr he to be ok.

"Please?" he sent up a silent prayer


	4. Thinking

Thanks to all who have reviewed :)

Ryan watched in a daze as he rode to the hospital in the back of the ambulance with Marissa, trying to think and answer all of the paramedic's questions about his "sister".

"Marissa Cooper" he said. "Yeah she's 19, no she's never done this before, yes she can drink heavily" he replied dully, too worried about Marissa to care about these questions.

"Is she going to be ok? What's wrong with her?"

It was Ryan's turn to ask the questions now, however the paramedic just ignored him as they continued to do work on Marissa.

It seemed like an eternity before they finally pulled into the hospital. Marissa was immediately rushed inside.

Ryan didn't know it yet, Summer and Seth hadn't even thought of it yet, but with the severe head trauma Marissa had she very well could die, and even if she didn't she wouldn't remember any of them.

It was now two hours since Ryan and Marissa had arrived at the hospital, and Ryan, Seth, and Summer were sitting in the waiting room very impatiently.

Ryan, of course, was brooding, thinking about the fight they had gotten into earlier. Maybe this was all his fault. Maybe he had caused her to do this to herself. If he had just given it to her more often, if he had given her what she needed…then she wouldn't have run off to another guy. In 4 years Ryan hadn't been able to give her what she needed.

His mind was still racing when the doctor came in.

"Mr. Cooper?" He asked; still think Ryan was Marissa's brother.

Seth kicked Ryan hard, bringing him back to reality.

"Huh?" "Yeah I'm Mr. Cooper."

"Your sister is doing remarkably well, and only suffered temporary memory loss. However, we do think that this was a suicide attempt, and you won't be able to see her or talk to her for the next 3 days. Her memory is extremely spotty, there are some things, more specifically people, that she remembers and some that she doesn't. We'll have to wait and see how much she remembers in the next few days before I can really tell you how much damage had been done to her brain. For now I suggest you all go home."

Ryan thanked him, knowing that he would never go home. He knew that he had to stay, had to be close to Marissa, regardless of the fact if she remembered him or not. He was still angry with her, still upset for what she had done to him, but he straight up hated himself. He knew that he had caused this. Everything between them had been going so well until he decided that he wanted to stop having sex and wait until marriage. Then everything went downhill. For a while he thought that their relationship was centered on the sex, but he knew in his heart that Marissa wasn't like that. Hell, they had been together for over 2 years before they did it for the first time.

Ryan watched as Summer and Seth got up to leave, asking Ryan to come with, but he shook his head no. He wanted to stay here with Marissa. He knew that as soon as he was able to see her that she would need him there.

He couldn't leave her again. Leaving her that summer had hurt her badly enough, and even though they weren't together anymore, he just couldn't hurt her like that again.

So Seth and Summer went home to do god knows what, Ryan knew that Summer was almost as upset as he was, but just couldn't handle the hospital any longer. Ryan didn't know how he was still there, he hated hospitals. He just kept thinking "I have to do this for Riss" "Marissa needs me, I can't leave her again."

Hours and hours passed by, and the next thing Ryan knew he was sound asleep on the waiting room floor, dreaming of better times of him and Marissa.

He knew in his heart that those times would come again soon. He could feel it.


	5. Safe

Thanks to the reviewers, especially **kursk** and **I-Believe-in-the-Butterflies**

It had been three days since Marissa had attempted suicide, and the doctors were finally letting Ryan in to visit her. He had had a rough ciuple of nights, the chairs in the waiting room were hard to sleep on, the few times he had slept at all.

He just couldn't get over the fact that Marissa, _his_ Marissa, had done this to himself and he wasn't there for her. He had caused this, and he was too late to stop it. Marissa, his beautiful girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend whatever, the gorgeous woman that he had a ring for just 4 days ago, had hurt herself, tried to kill herself, leave him forever, and it had all been his fault. He was sick with himself.

Slowly and shakily he made his way to her room, trying to calm himself down on the way, he knew he had to be strong for her.

"Riss" he said barely above a whisper when I saw her, and then noticing how weak she was he immediately ran to her bedside and took her in his arms, fighting back the tears.

"Marissa, my baby, Marissa" he whispered into her hair as he held her "Baby I'm so sorry"

He hadn't noticed that she was asleep, so when she woke up and screamed, it scared him. His first reaction was to hold her closer. "Shh, babe it's ok."

"Who, who are you?" She asked while fighting out of Ryan's strong grip.

"Who am I?" Ryan asked, taken aback. He knew that she might have some memory loss, but he thought that he would remember her. "Marissa, I'm Ryan…we're dating, we have been for pretty much the past 4 years…don't you remember? He spoke gently and softly, backing up and giving her space.

She shook her head slowly "Sorry" she mumbled with her head down.

"No, no don't be, it's ok. We'll make more memories. You and me, and Summer and Seth."

"Summer and Seth? Who are Summer and Seth?" she questioned

"They're our best friends. Well Summer is your best friend and Seth is mine. They've been going out almost as long as we have. We're all really close, and you and Summer live across the hall from me and Seth. Actually, I usually stay with you and Summer stays with Seth, but it's really your and Summer's room." He answered her, trying to explain as much as possible hoping that she would remember.

"Sum!" Marissa exclaimed suddenly

Ryan looked back at her confused

"You remember Summer but not me?" He asked, upset.

"Yeah, I remember Sum and Cohen! In second grade we did this project together on a Dr. Suess book, and Seth's mom, Kirsten made us this really yummy strawberry cake!" Marissa smiled up at him.

"Yeah, that's right." He had remember Seth telling him that Kirsten had actually cooked the cake, without burning the house down.

"why don't I remember you?" She wondered

"I dunno…you hurt yourself pretty badly…we had a fight because you were cheating on me…that's why you did this to yourself.." Ryan mumbled down to the floor, feeling mre guilty by the second.

"Oh" she replied "Ok"

"Well why don't you get some sleep, you look really tired…" Ryan said as he looked at her sympathetically. "I'm just gonna go now…I'll come back later on, ok?"

"NO!" She cried out "Don't leave me, Ryan. Please don't go."

"I thought you didn't remember me, I don't understand why you want me to stay." Ryan asked confused.

"I don't remember you, but I remember feeling safe. I know that you made me feel safe…will you hold me like you did before, it made me feel a lot better." She spoke sweetly to him, and he knew that in time she would remember, they had to deep a bond, one that nothing, probably not even death could come between.

"I love you Marissa Cooper" he whispered into her hair as he wrapped her up in his arms again. "I'll never leave you, you'll always be safe."

He meant every word.

Back at school, Summer had finally fallen asleep. She had been up for three days straight, calling Ryan every 20 minutes, asking for updates about her best friend. It was only when Ryan told her that he was about to walk into her room that she relaxed, knowing that he would take care of her and bring her home soon, that she relaxed against Seth's chest and fell asleep.

Seth wasn't quite sure how he had handled Summer lately. It was like a constant stream of rage blackouts, only these were more like sorrow and worry blackouts, and they lasted a lot longer. He had proved his love for her more than ever in the past few days. He knew that she was worried, and had plenty of reason to be, Seth was too; but my God that woman could be violent!

As soon as Summer's eyes fluttered closed, Seth let his drop as well. He had been kept awake trying to comfort his girlfriend, and was tired to say the least.

Ryan held Marissa, Seth held Summer, and they slept

Please review and tell me which way you want the story to go, etc. etc. 


	6. Pictures are worth a thousand words

_This chapter is for **kursk** and **i-believe-in-the-butterflies **for being loyal readers: )_

* * *

Summer woke up wrapped safe in Seth's arms. She smiled, looking lovingly at his sleeping figure, thinking of how innocent he looked while he was sleeping. "How could he be such a jerk sometimes?" She thought.

"Sum?" Seth asked sleepily, opening one eye "How's Marissa?"

The smile was immediately wiped off her face as she remembered her best friend's condition. "ohmygod" she moaned, all coming out as one long drawn out word

Summer broke down in tears, for probably the hundredth time in the past few days.

"Baby, don't cry" Seth comforted "We'll get dressed and then we can go visit her, ok sweetie? I'm gonna go call Ry."

She nodded, going to look for two pieces of clothing that at least somewhat matched.

"Ryan?" Seth asked, on the phone "How is she?"

* * *

"Sleeping" Ryan answered, gazing down at Marissa "She remembers you and Sum but not me."

Ryan had sat with her all night, holding her hand because it comforted her. He was getting anxious for her to wakeup now, so he could ask if she remembered anything else today.

While Ryan was still on the phone with Seth, Marissa had woken, but kept her eyes closed. She was listening to Ryan's half of the conversation.

"I'll tell her that you're coming to see her when she wakes up, I dunno if she remembers me yet or not."

Ryan sighed, looking down again at the "sleeping" Marissa

"Hey, Seth do you think you could find some pictures of us? Marissa and I, the four of us, you know? It hurts so bad that she has no idea who I am…I mean I love her so much and who knows if she'll ever love me back...thanks man."

He hung up the phone and went back to Marissa's bedside. She pretended to wake up as he was stroking her hair.

"hey" he whispered, and smiled down at her

"hi" she responded in a small voice

"Seth and Summer are coming to visit in a little while, Sum's gonna bring you some real food, so you can stop eating this hospital stuff that I know you don't like."

"Oh"

"What's wrong, Riss?"

"Nothing, really, just still a little bit tired" She smiled at him as best she could, in an effort to get him to believe her. She was feeling guilty about not being able to remember him, she could tell by his voice just then that they really had something, and that he loved her very much. Hopefully the pictures would jog her memory

"Ry, Rissa?" Summer popped her head in the door.

"SUM!" Marissa cried out, holding her arms up to hug her.

While the girls were chatting, Ryan went out in the hall for a little SethRyan time.

* * *

"Hey man" Seth greeted him when he saw him standing there. "I've got your pictures, Summer, of course, had a ton."

"Thanks Seth, really."

They sat on the floor, looking through the pictures, recalling memories, good and bad.

"Wasn't that your first night in Newport?" and "Look at ya'll making out on the ferris wheel!"

They found pictures of cotillion and Ryan gasped, again, at Marissa's beauty, wondering how in hell she was on his arm. There were plenty of pictures of the four of them doing random things at harbor, and on Seth's boat. Pictures of the girls at the crab shack and picture of Marissa and Ryan on stage at Senior prom, as queen and king. There were also pictures of them with the Cohens and the Coopers. A picture of Seth and Marissa play-fighting at the beach, pictures of Ryan with Marissa on his shoulder, and then a picture of Ryan and Summer teasing Seth.

"we sure do have a lot of memories" Ryan said, staring at the hard and cold floor

"Don't worry buddy, she'll be ok, and we'll have more."

"yeah…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the girls room, Marissa was bawling into Summer's arms.

"Sum, I wanna remember him so bad! I can tell that he loves me, and I think I know that I love him too, but I just don't know, because I can't remember!" she wailed.

Summer, of course, was already going over plans to get her to remember in her head

"Don't worry Coop, everything will be ok, I promise"

Seth and Ryan walked back in shortly, and Summer grabbed Seth, knowing that Ryan had something for Marissa.

"Coop, we're gonna go get that food out of the car and we'll be back up in a few, Ok?"

Marissa nodded, and turned to face Ryan who was carrying a box.

"What's in there?" she asked

"Pictures"

"Oh, of what?"

"Of you and me" He said as he started to show her some of them, ones of them holding hands at school, kissing at some gala, dancing at Julie's wedding, sleeping on the beach. "And of Summer and Seth" he added, as he showed her another one which had the four of them having a picnic in some park. "See here's some of just you and Seth, and me and Seth and Summer, you and Sum, me and Seth, the four of us again, and here's a bunch more of me and you." He explained every picture to her, until she stopped him.

"When was this?" she asked, looking at a picture of her and Ryan by the Cohen's pool eating Mac n' Cheese and grilled cheese. Ryan smiled at the memory and told her "this was before we were going out, we flirted like crazy, but you were still kinda with Luke so we weren't really together yet, but it was kinda like our first date."

"I remember, you fell in the pool and took me with you and ruined my brand new dress" she said smiling. "And I remember the ferris wheel kiss too, you were such a baby about getting stuck up there."

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing his head to fall down to her level. She reached up and kissed him, and he knew that she remembered. She might not remember it all, but she remembered enough to know that she loved him and that was all that mattered to him.

"hey guys!" Summer said, walking back in the door "Uh, did I miss something?"

"I remember Sum! I remember Ry!"

* * *

_So this chapter was a lot longer than all my other ones, but I just had to get to where Marissa remembered Ryan, because it was just so depressing! Anyways, if you're reading please please PLEASE review, because right now I think only 2 people are reading and I might stop writing, since I'm not doing this for my health! So if you want me to continue, you gotta let me know! _


	7. Questions and Surprises

Thanks again to all the reviewers – I only write for you guys: )

A couple of days had past since Marissa first began to remember Ryan. They had let her out of the hospital, and since then Ryan had been spending all his time with her, devoting himself to getting her to remember their relationship in its entirety.

They had flown home to Newport, they had decided that it was worth missing a week of classes. Sandy and Kirsten had been excited when they showed up on the doorstep, after all they cared a lot for Marissa, and were worried when Ryan told them about her condition.

They slept in the pool house, and Marissa said that as soon as she walked in the smell of the room made her remember many nights they had spent together there. Ryan pointed things out and told her stories of them and what they and Seth and Summer had done here. Marissa was really excited, now she was remembering enough to stop Ryan midway through a sentence and finish telling the story for herself.

Ryan knew that bringing Marissa back to Newport was a good idea, but he didn't think the effect on her would be this great. He was ecstatic at the progress she had made in the past few days. They were having lunch at the Crab Shack when Marissa first mentioned Luke.

* * *

"Ry?" She asked 

"Hmmmm?"

"Do you remember Luke?"

"Yeah, why?" He sounded confused

"You fought him here, like your first week here, all because of me."

"Yeah, well, I've gotten in a lot of fights for you. Love can make you do some crazy things."

"Yeah-what about Luke and my Mom?"

'shit' he thought, 'I was hoping that maybe she wouldn't remember everything'

"What about them sweetie?" He asked, trying to play it off.

"Nothing, I just wondered if they got along, since my Mom hates you so much."

"Oh" He responded, shrugging it off "that was a relief" he thought.

Ryan didn't want to lie to Marissa, but that had hurt her so badly. He didn't think he could watch her live through all that pain again.

* * *

Seth and Summer had remained in NC, they weren't quite as smart as Ryan and Marissa, and couldn't afford missing a whole week of classes. Everything had almost gone back to normal, and Seth decided that this was a good time to talk to Summer about what he had been wanting to do. 

He had bought the ring a couple weeks ago, but didn't want to ask during all the complicated stuff with Marissa. He wasn't even positive that she would say yes, but he had to know, once and for all, if she really loved him.

Seth and Ryan had gone out about a month ago, one night when the girls were at some girls only party, looking for rings. They found a jewelry store that made custom engagement rings, and they spent hours designing rings for the girls, asking each other questions about color and cut that neither of them really knew the answer to.

Ryan had walked out with a gorgeous ring, there was a princess cut, one karat diamond in the middle, and tow half-karat square cut diamonds on either side, set in platinum. It was really stunning. Seth had chosen all circular diamonds for Summer's, only it was set in gold also with a one carat diamond in the center, with 3 diamonds on each side that got progressively smaller. Both of the girls' rings added up to 2 karats, and cost about the same, so they couldn't compare them. The boys had planned it that way, otherwise they knew that one of them would never hear the end of it.

Seth knew that with Ryan and Marissa gone, that this would be the perfect time to do it, and decided to take Summer out to dinner that night.

* * *

Back in Newport, Ryan was thinking the same things as Seth. He had completely forgiven Marissa for her cheating, he knew that she would probably never remember it. He was completely confident that she loved him more than anything, and was almost certain that she would say yes. He just wasn't sure if he wanted to spring such a big thing on her so soon. 

He put the ring in his pocket as they walked down to the beach, thinking that he would just decide later.

They walked down to the water and sat, and as Marissa leaned herself on Ryan's chest and he wrapped his arms around her, he knew that asking her was right.

"Riss?" he asked, his voice somewhat shaky?

"Yeah?" She answered as he let go of her and moved to get down on one day. She noticed this immediately "Oh my god!" she exclaimed.

"Marissa Cooper, will you marry me?"

* * *

Seth wasn't very calm as he was waiting for Summer. She told him that she wasn't feeling well and that she was just going to go shower before their date. He didn't know that she was really in the bathroom throwing up and peeing on a strip. 

"Sum, Summer hunny, we have reservations" he called through the door

She came out, still in her juicy sweats and t-shirt. Seth could tell she had been crying.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked, leading her to the bed.

She held something up for Seth to look at. "Seth, I'm Pregnant."

He didn't know why, but he whipped out the ring and got down on one knee. "Sum, everything will be ok. I promise I will always take care of both of you. I love you. Will you marry me?"

"No Seth, and this baby isn't yours."

* * *

Ta-da! Another chapter! Please please review! It means a whole lot to me! I hope you liked it! 


	8. Confused and content

Yay finally getting some more reviews – that makes me very happy

More reviews more chapters : )

* * *

"Yes, Ry! Of course I'll marry you." Marissa said jumping into Ryan's outstretched arms, coming close to hysterics. "I'm so glad I remembered you, I don't know what I would do without you in my life and now you get to be in it all the time. We can get a house, and 2 cars, and we can have 5 kids…3 girls and 2 boys, and it will be just perfect, and…" Marissa rambled on and on while Ryan stood there, laughing.

"Whatever you want sweetie." He replied as they joined hands and walked down the beach back to the Cohens.

* * *

Seth just stared back at Summer, to stunned to talk. "I…I don't understand, Sum." For the first time in his life Seth Cohen was at a loss for words. The twinkle in his chocolate brown eyes was gone and he looked pale. "Sum?" he said weakly, his voice still full of love, regardless; looking up to see her laughing. "Summer, this isn't funny!" He screamed at her, now on the verge of tears.

"Seth, hunny I was just messing around with you, Of course I'll marry you!"

"Sum! That's not fucking funny!" He screamed at her as he walked out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

She stood there stunned, realizing that she had probably just made a huge mistake. She had just hurt him more than she knew, all to be "funny".

"Good going, dumbass." She said to herself

* * *

Seth ran. He didn't know where he was running to, but he ran. It was getting chilly, and he didn't have a jacket, but he didn't care. He felt his phone vibrate and he knew it was her, calling to apologize, to explain herself, but at the moment he just didn't give a damn.

"How could she do that to me?" he thought, and kept on running.

He didn't stop until he was in front of the bus station. He didn't mean to wind up here, he just did.

"One ticket to Pittsburg, please."

* * *

Back at the pool house, Marissa was sleeping soundly in Ryan's arms. She looked so gorgeous in the moonlight, and even though Ryan knew he shouldn't, he wanted her. He wanted in her, and he wanted to be there now.

"Rissa?" He asked, shaking her. "Hey baby"

He began to stroke her breast, slowly kissing her neck as he did so. She moaned back in response, letting him know that it was ok. His hand slowly wandered downwards as hers did as well. She reached for his belt buckle as his hands slid up her skirt.

An hour later, Marissa lay in his arms again, more content now than she was before. "I love you, Ry.

"I love you too, Riss.

* * *

So that's it, I know that it's really short, hopefully I'll be able to update soon with a longer chapter. Can someone tell me how to get to the OC stories that people post on LJ? I would really appreciate it. Thanks! Please review and tell me if you liked it! 


End file.
